


i'm all yours i've got no control

by satisfaction



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 03:34:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18274937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satisfaction/pseuds/satisfaction
Summary: You don't mean for this to keep happening at work.





	i'm all yours i've got no control

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the sequel to [Easy and Cute](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18193274) that no one asked for. I couldn't get the idea out of my head, so here you go. I'm not very good at summaries, but I hope you like this anyway.
> 
> You can find me on my main **@greatbigstorm** and on my Queen sideblog **@anightatthecpera** if you need me ✨

It was near closing time at the restaurant and you were not yet cut, not that you were bothered, of course. Your day off was tomorrow, meaning you had no reason to go to sleep early tonight. A few servers were still mulling about, cleaning up their sections and finishing up tables that were still sat with customers. As you looked around at your surroundings, you noticed what you assumed was your last table of the night just now being seated.

“Good evening, sir,” you greeted once you made it towards your last table of the night. “What can I get you to drink?”

“Ah,” Roger replied, obviously trying to hold in his growing smile as he made eye contact with you. “A water will do, love, thank you.”

You smirked and you couldn’t help but roll your eyes as you turned around and walked in the direction of the kitchen, making a point accentuate the swing of your hips since you knew your boyfriend wasn’t shy about staring at your ass. You knew that he would pick you up after your shift tonight, but what you didn’t know was that he would come inside as well.

You wasted no time in coming back to the table and setting the glass of water down in front of Roger.

“What time do you close?” Roger asked as if he didn’t already know, looking up at you from the menu he was holding. “It seems rather quiet in the restaurant.”

You rested the tray you were holding on your hip. “We close in about fifteen minutes, sir.” You answered, playing along. “You’ll be my last table of the night.”

“Lucky me that I get the prettiest server in the whole place, then,” Roger replied with a wink.

“You’re too kind,” you said, trying not to blush. You and Roger have been together for nearly a year now, and even still, you never grow tired of listening to him fawn over you.

“Just being honest,” he replied with a shrug. “I’ll be in and out quickly, love, I promise. I’d hate to keep you at work longer than you’d wish.”

\- -

Two minutes later, you rang in Roger’s order. _To go, please._

Three minutes after that, Roger was lifting you up to sit on the bathroom sink, sucking a hickey into your neck as you felt one of his hands creep up from under your shirt. You’re slow with your kisses once Roger makes his way back up to your lips. You rub your hands up his sides and around his back, pulling him close to you. Roger seems to have other ideas, though, if his tight grip on your hips is anything to go by. You feel as if you aren’t close enough to him as it is.

“Please tell me no one will come looking for you,” Roger panted as he pulled your shirt up. He immediately pulled your bra up as well and pinched your nipples as soon as they came into his view.

“Everyone is too busy cleaning up for the night,” you breathlessly replied, taking the opportunity to lick your lips and catch your breath. “Come on babe,” you said as you made work of unbuttoning and unzipping his jeans. You pushed them down just above his knees. He then took the liberty of pushing his underwear down as well.

“Mmf,” Roger moaned. “Feisty little thing you are, love. Do you do this for all of your customers?”

 _Oh, so we’re still playing that game?_ You wasted no time in shimmying your work pants down and Roger assisted in sliding your panties down to your ankles, not bothering to take them completely off. He helped you adjust yourself in a comfortable sitting position on the sink. You tug Roger back close to you, spreading your legs to make room for him to step in between them.

“Only the _easy and cute_ ones, babe.” You replied with a smirk, closely watching the darkening look on his face as you fingered yourself to spread some of your wetness around. The sound your juices were making was turning you on even more, and you could only imagine how Roger was feeling right now. _Anyone could easily come in at any moment._

“God,” Roger moaned as he pumped his cock slowly. He places his free hand on your thigh, and you feel goosebumps forming as his fingertips graze your skin. You do nothing to stop him, suddenly becoming distracted by watching the path of his fingers and you only feel slightly embarrassed by how fast your heart is pumping from the anticipation. You feel only the lightest touch from Roger on your clit as you two make eye contact with each other. Roger takes his hand off of his cock and wraps his arm around your back to pull your body closer to him until you feel your breasts touch his clothed chest. It feels erotic, wanting each other so much that you can’t even be bothered to completely disrobe in this moment. The fabric of his t-shirt drags over your nipples, and your moan is stifled into Roger’s mouth as you two share a kiss.

Your body is close enough to his cock that you can feel the heat radiating from his body, and it’s a stark difference from the cold porcelain of the sink under your bottom. When you bite Roger’s lower lip, he groans into your mouth and instinctively slides you closer to him, pressing your groins together.

“Your order should be nearly ready,” you mumble into Roger’s mouth. “Wouldn’t want your food to get cold, would you?”

“There’s something else I’d like to eat,” bites back, squeezing your love handles.

“There’s not enough time for that,” you groan, grabbing a fistful of Roger’s hair. “I want you to fuck me.”

He doesn’t respond yet, distractedly looking along the length of your body, mostly between your legs. The light in the room is harshly bright and fluorescent in the bathroom, making it easy for him to see for himself that you’re very wet. Roger spreads you open with his thumbs and swallows back a sound at how tightly you grip his hair, and he leans forward to lick right at the center of you for a taste before sliding up to your clit.

“Roger!” You gasp as you squirm under his touch. You whine as he suckles at your clit and you pull on his hair so that he looks up at you. “Please fuck me _now_.”

Roger gives you one last lick before scrambling up to his feet. “Sorry love, I just really wanted a taste.” He bends over to reach for his wallet and he pulls out a condom.

“Someone was prepared,” you tut playfully.

“I’m always prepared,” he replies with a wink. He rolls the condom over himself and the two of you watch as he rubs his cock slowly on your clit.

You kiss him instead of replying, your mouth against his jaw and cheek as he pulls out and slides back in again, the thrust slick and easy despite how tightly you can feel your muscles clench around his cock. You moans loudly at a particularly rough thrust, reaching behind you to get a better grip on the sink.

You tilt your head back against the mirror as you’re jostled by Roger’s thrusts. Your breasts bounce in the same way, tempting enough that Roger leans down to suck at one of your nipples.

“I’m close,” you whine, the sharpness of your nails against his neck becoming so sharp that you watch him wince and he jerks forward roughly into you. “Yeah, just like that,” you moan.

It seems as if Roger is spurred on even more, encouraged by the sounds coming out of your mouth as he dares to fuck you even harder than he was originally. You whine again, shifting your legs around his hips together tighter so that you can let go of the sink to rub your clit in quick little circles.

“Come on, love,” Roger pants as he struggles to keep up with his own pace. He moves your own hand off to the side and in turn rubs your clit even faster.

Your orgasm comes to you suddenly and your vision goes white for a moment. You didn’t realize how tightly you had your eyes shut until you open them at the same time you watch Roger pull out of you, nearly rip the condom off, and pump his cock in your direction.

“I want it on my stomach,” you say roughly, ghosting your fingers back to your clit to relish in how wet you still are.

The sight is all it takes for your boyfriend, and he shoots out onto your stomach and chest. He pants out breaths as he comes down from his high.

It takes a moment for the two of you to calm down. Roger slumps forward to bury his face in your neck. You kiss his temple and his forehead, making no move to push him away while you wipes yourself clean with a napkin out of the dispenser nearest to you. You rubs his back, still letting him lean on you.

“Your food is definitely cold by now.”

“It was definitely worth it,” Roger replies as he leans back up to give you a peck on the lips. “Plus, I can just reheat it when we get home, anyway.”

“Let’s go then,” you say. You slide forward until you’re standing on the floor again. “I still have a job to do, you know.”

“Just tell your manager I was giving you your tip.”


End file.
